Slender Ed
Slender Ed is a fan-made video about Ed dressing up as Slenderman, until he start to think he's really Slenderman and go around killing the citizens of the Cul de Sac. Plot It starts at Edd's garage, were the Eds put on Ed's Slenderman costume. While Edd go inside to get a mirror, Ed start to believe that he's really Slendermam and destroy the garage and kills Eddy. Edd comes back, only to see his garage destroyed and Eddy's dead body laying on the ground. Jimmy is heard screaming offscreen, as Edd goes to investigate. The scream comes from the playground, all torn up by Ed. Jimmy is nowhere to be found, which means he's killed by Slender Ed. The kids, except Sarah, also heard Jimmy's scream as they try looking for him. Jonny and Plank came across some Chunky Puffs (which is actually a trap). While Jonny enjoys himself by eating the cereal, Slender Ed grabs him, as Edd screams for him. Plank is left behind, while Kevin, Rolf and Nazz look for Jimmy, they hear sounds of the Slender Ed. Nazz notices Plank without Jonny, until Slender Ed spots Kevin, Rolf and Nazz. They run off, screaming. They try hiding at Kevin's House, Edd follows and tries to explain about Ed, but Kevin shouts "It's every man for himself!" They hear footsteps of Slender Ed, as he bursts in the house, and grabs Kevin. Edd is in the backyard and opens the door to continue talking to them about Ed, until Nazz and Rolf run out. Slender Ed chases them out of Kevin's House and in the backyard. Nazz and Rolf scream in terror until Edd grabs Gertrude, Rolf's chicken out of Rolf's pocket and distracts Ed. Then, they hide inside the treehouse. Slender Ed is going around in circles, as Edd suggest that they should ignore his antics. Rolf suggest to throw Nazz down there as sacrifice, until Edd puts a stop to this. Nazz bops Rolf on the head to let him go. Edd then suggest that he should go down there to give him a timeout. Nazz, in tears, is intrested by this saying how brave he is and kisses him. Then, Slender Ed destroys the treehouse, as the three fall to the ground, as Slender Ed captures Rolf and Nazz. Slender Ed sends Nazz to the grave, which is actually his room. There are graves in his room for Eddy, Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf and Gertrude. Nazz is next, while Edd watches Nazz being killed by Slender Ed in horror. Then, Sarah comes in Ed's room to tell him to shut up. Slender Ed turns around and stares at Sarah. Sarah gets frightened and looks at the graves. Sarah burst to tears when she realize that Slender Ed killed Jimmy. A grave is already made for Sarah, as Slender Ed kills Sarah. Edd is terrified by looking at this, and then went inside to put a stop to this. There is also a grave made for Edd. Edd screams in terror and says "It was never meant to be! Fate has conspired against us!". The screen cut to static, right when Slender Ed was about to kill Edd. The End. Transcript Slender Ed Transcript Trivia *None of the Eds and kids survived Slender Ed, but the only possible survivor is Plank. *The scenes are mostly footages from "The Day the Ed Stood Still", but Eddy has been cut out (notice the red smear all over him), because he is already dead. *The Sarah footages are from "Ed in a Half Shell" (in her normal attire, instead of ballerina attire), "Hand Me Down Ed", "It Came from Outer Ed"' and "High Heeled Ed". Sarah's crying is archieved footage from "Truth or Ed" and her screaming when she was attacked offscreen is archieved fooatage from "The Eds are Coming!". *Nazz's scream when she was attacked offscreen is archieved footage from "Run for Your Ed". *Edd's scream when he was attacked offscreen is archieved footage from "Fool on the Ed". Errors *Eddy was inside his grave, despite that he was killed in Edd's garage. Slender Ed probably could've sent Eddy to his room and bury a grave for him off screen. *Rolf was inside his grave, despite that he was eaten up by Slender Ed. He probably could've spit his dead body out and buried him offscreen.